Premonition
A''' premonition''' is a type of prophecy the protagonists of the Final Destination franchise experience, consisting of an impressionable warning of a future event. This phenomenon is characterized by such sensations as anxiety, uneasiness, a vague feeling of disquiet suggesting impending disaster to actual visual or auditory hallucinations. Premonition is sometimes referred to as a "gut-level" feeling. The sensation tends to occur prior to disasters, accidents, deaths and other traumatic and emotionally charged events. The sensation of premonition may be considered precognition at times because there is no clear-cut line between them. However, generally premonitions are sense-oriented, dominated by a syndrome of physical uneasiness, depression, or distress that is without discernible source or reason. It is an unexplainable feeling that "something is going to happen." Precognition, on the other hand, is more precise, involving visions or dream of the event that is to occur in the future. Throughout the series, these instances of precognition are often reffered to as a "vision". A premonition is a noun for: a feeling of anticipation of or anxiety over a future event; presentiment. It can also be described as a forewarning. ''Final Destination'' films Some have noted on the significance of premonitions throughout the series. Up to this point, it has never been fully explained how the main visionaries suddenly got these premonitions. Although, The Final Destination has suggested that Death would give them ultimately as part of a ruse to set them for what was really the plan all along. Another possibility is that there is another force fighting against Death that gives premonitions to an individual who has the potential to save the largest amount of people as possible shortly before a deadly disaster occurs to alter Death's design and so all surviving people can get chances to live longer. Although, the most plausible reason for the characters getting premonitions is due to the fact that they possess a type of psychic ability. ''Final Destination Alex Browning had a premonition about the Flight 180 explosion. When he was in Carter's car with the other survivors after Ms. Lewton died, he hallucinated a translucent image of a train coming toward the car. In Paris at the end of the film, Clear Rivers hallucinated a translucent bus and realized that a bus would hit Alex. Final Destination 2 Kimberly Corman had a premonition about a pile-up in Route 23. She also had a premonition of herself driving into the the lake, drowning, and being revived by Ellen Kalarjian. Final Destination 3 Wendy Christensen had a premonition about a derailment in Devil's Flight roller coaster. She also had a premonition about a derailment of Train 081. The Final Destination Nick O'Bannon had a premonition about the McKinley Speedway crash. He also had a premonition about the explosion of Tagert Theatres and Springfield Centre Mall. As well as several premonitions as to how the survivors were going to die. Final Destination 5 '' Sam Lawton had a premonition about the North Bay Bridge collapsing. He and Molly Harper later witnessed Alex Browning panicking on Flight 180 due to his own vision of the plane explosion, but Sam didn't know that he had a vision. Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination: Spring Break Category:Final Destination: Dead Man's Hand Category:Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Final Destination: Destination Zero Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Final Destination: Sacrifice